elseworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
No One (S16)
Power Mimic of Section Q Adapted from Mimic Archetype | Hero's Handbook | Mutants & Masterminds 3rd Edition | Steve Kenson | Green Ronin Publishing. ( 2011). pg 41 Robert (a.k.a. No One) Robert knows he was once a famous Parahuman hero; 15 years ago he was found by WATCH in the rubble of a parahuman battle against a Demonic Host. The invaders were repelled but Bobby was found his identifiable features wiped away; hair, facial features fingerprints and DNA. After five years of rehab, he was able to rediscover his powers and go back into the field as part of a WALLContainment team. using his anonymity to his advantage he has become known to those who have worked with him as simply No One PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION Body Features No One's physical appearance shifts to fit the appearance of the being whose powers he is replicating. Facial Features Robert's face is devoid of identifying features. He has no hair, his eyes are black and white his ears, nose, and mouth all have their required openings but their distinct characteristics melt into his head. Special abilities Attribute Replication No One is able to replicate the genetic characteristics of a being by touching it. MENTAL CHARACTERISTICS Education After WATCH had recovered Robert from the Pleasant Hill crater, he was subjected to a rigorous rehabilitation regimen to determine the nature of his powers and reestablish his ability to control them. After spending three years getting to some semblance of normalcy, Robert was enrolled into the WATCH Parahuman safety evaluation and control program. After the year-long evaluation period, Robert was recruited into Section Q, WALL's Extra-dimensional breach response team. Accomplishments & Achievements Hell comes to Pleasant Hill A rogue Daemonimancer nearly leveled The town of Pleasant Hill by summoning a rampaging Balor into the local hospital. Aakar the Mystic and a WATCH response team were rushed to the scene. Aakar focused his energy on the general from the abyss while the team fought to contain her army. The team was soon on the verge of being overwhelmed when Robert was able to touch the Balor and replicate her form. The surge in power gave the team the edge they needed to fight back the horde, but the experience left Robert a shattered husk in a crater. Intellectual Characteristics WATCH Operative Robert has received extensive Tactical training as part of his rehabilitation regimen. This makes No One an accomplished soldier. He has honed his unarmed combat skills as the foundation of his powers. Beyond his skills, in combat, his operative training has improved his ability to both hide and reveal the truth. PERSONALITY CHARACTERISTICS Motivation Section Q (S16) After having his identity wiped away No One has committed himself to Section Q as the source of his purpose and identity. Savvies & Ineptitudes Identity Robert has no idea who he was before his battle with the Rage Demon in Pleasant Hill. by burning out his powers; he disrupted his memories, erased his fingerprints and reprogramed his DNA. Limitation No One has to touch a subject in order to replicate their powers. NO ONE’S GAME STATS 10 Power Levels 150 Source Points Abilities STR 1 ; STA 1 ; AGL 1 ; DEX 1 ; FGT 4(8) ; INT 1 ; AWE 1 ; PRE 2 Defenses Dodge 4(8) ; Parry 4(12) ; Fortitude 4(8) ; Toughness 2(3) ; Will 4(8) Skills Close Combat: Unarmed 4(12), Deception 4(8), Expertise: Soldier 4(5), Insight 4(9), Perception 4(7), Ranged Combat: Powers 4(5), Stealth 4(5) Advantages Assessment Powers Enhanced Combat Enhanced Fighting 4 linked to Enhanced Dodge, Fortitude and Will 3 Intuitive Aptitude Enhanced Deception 2 Linked to Enhanced Insight 4 and Enhanced Perception 2 Attribute Replication Variable Continuous resistible mimicked powers from one subject 12 Complications Identity Robert has no idea who he was before his battle with the Rage Demon in Pleasant Hill. by burning out his powers; he disrupted his memories, erased his fingerprints and reprogramed his DNA. Limitation No One has to touch a subject in order to replicate their powers. Category:Amazo Category:Super-Skrull Category:Attribute Replication Category:Enhanced Combat Category:Enhanced Reflexes Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Trickster Category:Enhanced Unarmed Combat Category:Detail Intuition Category:Enhanced Intuition Category:Enhanced Endurance Category:Enhanced Willpower Category:S16